


"Thank You"

by anyarally



Series: Langst One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Galra Empire, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: TW: Major character death, kidnapping, boyxboy/gay (do I even really need to warn this?), general angstTime period: When all the paladins were still color-coordinated.Ship(s): KlanceNotes: Art by @/honee_lemon on Instagram and Tumblr inspired this
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	"Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Major character death, kidnapping, boyxboy/gay (do I even really need to warn this?), general angst  
> Time period: When all the paladins were still color-coordinated.  
> Ship(s): Klance  
> Notes: Art by @/honee_lemon on Instagram and Tumblr inspired this

Lance had gotten captured by the Galra. He's been gone for three months now, and the team is not handling it well.

Allura acts like everything's ok and normal around the others, but often cries alone in her room, every so often Coran joins her. She's piloting the blue lion now, but every time she looks at Blue, she can only think of Lance.

Coran continues to clean the castle non-stop, but completely avoids the cryo-pods. They remind him too much of Lance, who was like a son to him.

Pidge stays up all night on her computer, doing everything she can to try to find him, only sleeping a few hours a week when she passes out from exhaustion. Even then, she has nightmares.

Hunk has been stress-baking non-stop, creating new cookies, cakes, and even some oddly colored bread. He tried to help Pidge a few times, but it always either ends with her yelling at him or both of them bursting into tears.

Shiro trains and attempts to plan with Pidge, often running into Keith in the training room. Other times, he just sits alone, staring at his prosthetic arm, thinking of what Lance could be going through.

Keith trains and trains and trains, taking breaks one or two times a day, eating and sleeping as little as possible. He's made it far past level one hundred now, yet he still can't stop thinking of Lance.

Meals are always silent, and often not everyone is accounted for. They keep on looking, but all they've found is the blue paladin armor, thrown out into space. Some of them try to think on the upside, like how they still have the blue lion or how... well, that might be it. The entire team regrets something they did or never did with Lance. For Allura, she regrets turning him down so harshly so many times. For Coran, he regrets never telling the team all the things Lance said behind closed doors with him, but he's worried to bring him up now. Pidge regrets making so many jokes that put him down. Hunk regrets not hugging him the day he was taken, or just telling him everything is gonna be ok. Shiro regrets telling him to train so hard and so often. Keith regrets never telling Lance how he feels.

It all happened so fast, they were on a planet that they thought they were creating a treaty with to gain an ally, but it turned out to be a trap. One of the citizens was a spy for the Galra, and they summoned Haggar just before they made the treaty. Haggar appeared directly behind Lance, grabbing him and disappearing with him. He screamed, but it was cut extremely short by the poof of Haggar's magic.

The spy killed himself, the team suspects he was just an insane alien which the Galra decided to exploit. The planet's government apologized many times for this one person, and they decided to still make a treaty with them as planned. The strangest part of the whole thing was they only took Lance. Haggar made no move to hurt or take anyone else.

But, whether it was fast or not, _it happened_.

The paladins were all in the control room working on plans to save Lance when the screen abruptly lit up, surprising them. On the screen they saw Haggar, ugly and rotting as always.

"What do you want, witch?!" Keith yelled at the screen.

"Well, it's not so much as what _I_ want, more so of what _you_ want. Your little friend here would like to speak with you," she sneered before stepping away to reveal Lance.

His hair was messed up, and he had a small scar across his left eyebrow. He had a small scruff of a beard on his chin, and he was wearing black, purple, and red armor. But the thing that was the most different... the thing that startled the team the most... was his eyes. They were no longer the beautiful ocean blue orbs they once were, but a bright, unnatural yellow sclera with no irises or pupils.

The paladins all gasped at their former-- no, _current_ teammate.

"Guys! Guys, I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see your faces again! Haggar said I could talk to you guys, and I knew I had to see you again! Meet me at planet Hirschus, we'll send you the coordinates."

Hunk steps up, "Uh, of course we'll come Lance, but why so sudden? And is this a forever thing or-"

"Silence!" Haggar yells, startling both Lance and the other paladins and moving in front of Lance, "We told you where to find him, we know you've been looking. Be there in three vargas or never see him again."

**On an eeeeeeviiiiiillll galra ship somewhere**

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Haggar?"

"They can't know you're already broken. They have to think you're the teammate they knew, not Slade. What if they thought we actually trusted that _Lance_ fellow from before? It might've blown our cover."

"I suppose you're right, I was just having so much fun," _Slade_ remarked.

"Well, don't worry about that. You'll have some more fun soon enough," Haggar stated, staring out the window into space with a grin.

Slade smirked, "I can't wait."

**Back with good ol' Voltron, 3 vargas/hours later**

They were waiting on the planet the coordinates led to, Hirschus. To say the least... it was strange. The sky was shades of orange with a dark greenish teal swirling around. Not to mention the giant red, green, and pink colored x that seemed as if it were a giant hole cut into the sky itself. There were trees everywhere, but it all seemed tinted red because of the sky.

Although, the scenery was irrelevant, seeing as all that mattered now was Lance. They _had_ to get him back.

They flew down in their lions, Coran staying in the castle just in case.

They had come a bit early, waiting for Lance to come.

When Lance finally arrived, at the _exact_ time they agreed upon, he came out of the Galra ship weapon in hand.

Hunk started to run to Lance, presumably to engulf him in a hug. Although, as Hunk was running, Slade raised his rifle, smirked, and shot. Hunk stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him raise his gun, but he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of blue in his eyes as he barely swerved and missed the shot.

Keith yelled, "Lance! What's _wrong_ with you?! Why would you do that?!"

"Lance? Oh _that loser_. Yeah, I got rid of him. Although I've been having some problems with it..,"

"How could you?! Who _are_ you?!" Allura yelled.

"I see you've already found a replacement. That's good, I suppose," La- _Slade_ sneered.

Keith was in tears now, "Lance! Don't do this! I know this isn't you!"

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk. All of you!" he gestured to all the paladins and then to himself, "I have all of this one's memories, and I know how you all treated him. You!" he pointed to Hunk, "You were actually pretty great. You get a pass. But you!" he pointed to Pidge, "You made so many hurtful comments about him and never stopped to think how he was _really_ feeling. He helped you so often, getting you to go to sleep, protecting you in battle, but all you did was point out his weak points and put him down," he yelled, causing Pidge's eyes to flash with realization and her shoulders to slump.

"You!" he pointed to Allura, "You always rejected him and made him feel like he meant nothing to both you and the rest of the team." Next he pointed to Shiro, "You always yelled at him for the smallest of things, pointing out his wrongness much more frequently than the rest of the team." Each team mate pointed out is now hunched except Hunk, who is in too much shock to do anything but listen.

Lastly, he pointed to Keith, "You!" he stalked towards him, "You were the easiest to use."

"Use?! What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. You always had something rude or unkind to say to Lance. No matter the situation, even if he was doing well you'd just get mad at him for cheering about it."

Allura, slightly recovered, pointed at him and interrupted him, yelling, "You never answered my question! What. Is. Your. Name!"

"How rude of you to interrupt, _princess_ ," he scoffed, "The name's _Slade_. But I'm not done. You, red paladin, you had an even deeper connection to Lance than the rest of them. He _loved_ you."

Keith was completely in shock. Pidge would've been giggling if it weren't for the situation, but it was dead silence. Until he attacked.

Slade yelled out as he charged at Keith, dropping his rifle and dagger in hand. Before he could, Keith reacted, dodging out of the way. He summoned his bayard and as soon as the cocoa skinned impostor turned around, he impaled him.

Those ominous yellow eyes turned back to the white and blue orbs Keith always adored, and Lance closed his eyes, tears flowing through.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo-wee! That was fun, wasn't it? You thought this series wouldn't be too angsty, didn't you? Also, I know Slade is literally just a DC villain but I couldn't think of anything better so here ya go. Should I make another part with Lance's side of the story?


End file.
